Answers
by seanwilcox337
Summary: this is the third and most likely final story in my trilogy, and i have come up with some of the best ideas so far. hope you enjoy reading, post lots of reviews, and read on!
1. the new, or in other words, old world

**alright,before i start this story, i have a few things to say. first, thank you all for support on **_**WTHAI**_** and **_**missing**_**, it feels good to make awesome entertainment for people to , this new story will not have an upload schedule, i will upload as i write, for example: i finish a chapter, i will upload that chapter as soon as possible. third, this story will be the trilogy in the stories i have been writing so far, and it will answer the questions at the end of missing at one point during this. I also think that this is most likely going to be the last story in the WTHAI series. THX for reading, may your mind do the talking, read on!**

I was sitting in my black leather chair, Rainbow asleep on the bed beside me. Somehow my laptops were put on my coffee table, just like how Rainbow and I were transported here to the human dimension. I don't know how we got here but i intend to find out.

Right as I thought that an earsplitting headache started forming and it was getting worse every minute. I didn't dare stand up, or move very far for that matter, becuase of risk of losing conciousness and falling on something.

"aah" the pain got worse again

And it kept getting worse up until I passed out in my chair

***In my dreams***

"Where in the fudge am I?" I asked myself

"You have been chosen" A deep rumbling voice said.

"what the fuck for?!" I yelled back

"To be a hero, you have been chosen to be the co-leader of an army, marching into the abys of oblivion and chaos the universe has to offer. and I and only here to steer you in the right direction. when you wake up from this vision, you are to find the holy one, guardian of lightning and energy, and train until you are ready, when you have accomplished that, i will again contact you." it told me.

Then the dream shifted, I was in third person, looking upon myself, in a small room. then i raised my hand and it became engulfed with fire, and soon my whole body was flaming in the dark room, lighting up the walls. i wasnt burning, and my expression showed almost no pain.

then i woke up

i was sitting in my chair again, my headache had subsided, and everything seemed normal.

"who in the world is the holy one?" i asked myself

"i dont know but what i do wanna know is where the hell we are" came from a voice across the room, it was Rainbow

"gmorning" i said "we, are in the human dimension, i dont know how we got here, or how were gonna get back, but I just had a vision, and some guy seemed to be issuing me a quest. and if thats not enough, im surprised i still remember how to walk with two legs." i told Dash

"well i never knew how to walk with two legs soo..." dash said.

she sat on the edge of my bed. her human form was quite beautiful. she had rainbow coloured hair, and sparkling violet eyes. she was still wearing a slightly modified version of our wedding rings, a small band with a blue lightning shaped gem, blue sapphire I think, and i realised i was still wearing mine too. she still had her wings, which i thought was odd, becuase you normally change form fully when dimension traveling...hmm.

then i looked at the pile of stuff i had been given on my coffee table and seen my phone.

I called brodie to see what was up. no answer... then i looked at his facebook and it said that he hadnt been online on over a week, just as long as it had been since he gave me that time traveling stuff.

now my alarm clock said 9 AM and my phone said it was sturday so i might aswell go and greet my mom after like 5 human years of not seeing her.

i could hear the TV runnign downstairs so i knew she was up.

i put rainbows arm around my shoulder and helped her up.

"this feels sso wierd" she said

"i know, it does when your a toddler learning too, just follow and do everything i do." i said

we put our left feet forward (NO this is not the hokey pokey!) and then our right

we slowly made our way to the door and then too the stairs. we slowly walked down . i was 5 feet from seeing my mom for the first time in 5 years...

we stepped foreward.

"AH! who are you?!" she yelled, obviously startled.

"mom, its me, Sean, im back" i said

"Oh my..." she said. she was speechless

then she got up and game me the biggest bear hug ever, and i swear she was almost in tears.

"where the hell have you been?!" she asked, after i set Rainbow down on one of the 2 couched in the living room. "and who is that? and why does she have angel wings?" she asked, pointing to Rainbow.

"long story...but im gonna start from the beginning" i said, then i explained how i was taken out of this world, all the way up until us being here again. my mom listened very interested...

"That is the wierdest thing." she said. im surprised she believes me.

"soo, Rainbow Dahs here has never walked on two legs before so she's learning, but fairly fast. also, i woke up at about 7, and got a head splitting headache and i had a vision, about some being issuing me a quest. Ive already decided im gonn aead to dad's and see him again, and after that im gonna have to go and fulfill whatever has come my way." i said

"alright...how are you gonna get there?" she said

"Ill drive" i said "do you have anything other than your car that i can take?" i asked

"actually no, but i still have your old dirtbike, but I doubt it would make it halfway there even, its not fast enoug, and at 100 kilometres its stilla 6 hour drive into saskatchewan." she said.

"ok...do you have any money so i can go buy some parts to modify it?" i asked

"yeah, since you've been gone working had been the only motivation in my life, doing what wouldve made you happy, being able to support myself without any help." she said

"ok...im gonna need about...2k?" i can gove you that if you want, but id have to put it on your credit card" she said

"sounds good."

so later that day, my mom e-transfered me the money and i said that tomorrow i would set out for Edmonton in her car.

***1 day later***

i had just gotten back from Edmonton, tired from driving, and low on cash.

i had picked up streetbike parts for my old dirtbike, and some scrap metal if i needed to do any fabricating. i got a new transmission, a new block, 4 cylender instead of 2, a new gear system, and a bigger fuel system. I also picked out some cool looking rims and some street tires.

i unloaded the parts and went upstairs to bed, after a shower of course.

***the next day***

i woke up, had some breakfast and tried to call brodie again...still no answer.

then i started maintanence o my bike. i took off all the body parts and the exhaust system, drained the oul ans syphoned the gas into a jerry can, and started work.

my mom was a worker in the oilfield so she needed tools for the job, so I used hers for the upgrading. i took off the protective plate on the bottom and then took off the plate on the left side of the engine. then the right, and then i removed the block, pistons and all.

next was the chain box, which had the gears in it, and finnally the rest of the exhaust system. it was about 2PM now so i took a lunch break.

then i used an electric saw to cut off the undercage of the engine so i had room for the new one. then i took some of the scrap metal and hammered it into a larger, deeper cage for the engine to sit on.

I took my moms car down to our local garage and used the last of my money to borrow their welder and brought it home.

then i welded the frame on and by then it was 7, so i went upstairs, showered off the oil and grease, and layed in bed with rainbow.

we fell asleep at about 9 after talking about random stuff.


	2. visits, and I find out some useful info

I woke up in the morning, made some bacon and eggs, and set back to work on the bike. i installed the new block and the gears and put the engie covers back on. then i went inside and did dishes fo my mom, and then i went up to my room and tried to call brodie again...still no answer, this is getting a bit wierd.

anyway, i bid my most likely last farewell to my mom and headed out at about 1PM, Dash sitting on the back of the bike.

the bike went a lot faster than it used to, and i was surprised at how good a job I did.

we stopped at a convinience store in concort, about an hour after driving, and i went inside and got something to eat and some gas. I also bought a small rope because Rainbow said she was gonna try and sleep a bit and I didnt want her falling off. so i tied our waists together and off we went again.

***about another 6 hours of riding, with foodbreaks in between***

we were haulin ass down the gravel road that lead to my dads farm. it was Aguest 19th, 2018, my dads birthday.

i could smell the crops and the moisture as I drve by the fie;ds and sloughs.

then we turned down the lane. rows of farm machinery was lined up on either side of the lane, we had about 6 more grain bins than when i had last been there, and the living room light was on in the house.

I flicked the switch of my light off and we sloly crepped up to where the trucks were parked and stopped. i untied Rainbow and woke her up.

she was tired, and im sure she'll want some sleep in an actual bed when we get in.

so i turned my bie off and walked up to the door and knocked.

my dads wife, tracy came to the door

"hi, who are you?" she asked polightly

"im Sean...remember me?" i asked

"no way..." she said "come on is, your dad will be thrilled to see you again, and we all want to know where you've been!" she said, excited

i walked inside and took off my shoes. then i walked into the living room where my dad was watching Hells Kitchen.

he looked at me confused. "hi, im tyler, who are you?" he said

"dad...its me" i said

he got up from the couch and hugged me

"where in the hell have you been? I missed you" he said

"thats kind of a long story...happy birthday" i said

"thanks...best present ever" he said

so me and Rainbow sat down on the couch and so did dad and tracy.

"so...where did you go?" dad asked

"uh..." i told him all of the story, about how i was taken from this dimension, brought back by brodie, and left for love. then i told him that i had just appeared back a few days back. him and tracy listened very indulged in my story, and then i told them about how i couldnt stay, i had to go do some quest or something...

"couldnt you have just ran away?" he said "atleast we wouldve found you easier" he joked

honestly i didnt expect him to believe me. after I turned about 10 he got really serious and i started working on the farm.

"soo...if i can get a hold of brodie, becuse im pretty sure he knows atleast something about my quest, and i find out when i can meet him im gonna be leaving gain. but i will visit, just after I like save the world or something..." i said

"well atleast you'll visit" dad said.

"what time is it?" i asked

tracy checked her phone

"just after 8" she said

we all sat around and watched some TV and talked about stuff, and Rainbow was probably asleep half the time. she was tired. odd though, i was the one riding us here

around 10 dad and tracy went up to bed and me and dash stayed on the couch.

"goodnight" i kissed her.

"gnight" she responded.

we slept curled in eachother's arms.

***the next day***

we woke up around 7, Dad was already up out on some field working in a tractor. probably spraying for bugs.

I made breakfast, pancakes, and after we all ate I tried brodie again.

*ring* *ring* *ri-* "hello?"

"hey"

"whats up?" he said

"big stuff...why havn't you been answering your phone?" i asked

"uh...bad reception where I was staying, anyway, what exactly is big stuff?" he said

"we cant talk on the phone. im in the human dimension and in at my dads in saskatchewan. where do you think we could meet?" i asked

"uh..how about we meet ... what about where i used to live with my parents?" he said

"sounds alright." i said

"seeya later" he said

"bye" I said and hug up.

"good and bad news." i told tracy. "I got a hold of brodie, but im gonna have to leave today." i said

"oh...okay. it was really nice to see you after those years. well, I guess what you gotta do is what ya gotta do." she said.

I told dash and we were on the road by 10 AM. we stopped at the field my dad ws working in and said our non-final farewells, then we headed for alberta...again.

***some time later***

I pulled up at the corner where brodies parents lived. he was parked on the hill on the opposite side of the lane in a dark red El Camino. it had a 6 inch lift and mudding tires...not my style. i pulled up and even with my bike running I could hear the music he was listening to. "I. am a world before Im a man!"... his stereo trailed on.

I shut got off my bike, engine still purring and knocked on his window. he was sleeping. of course. I revved my kibe up to where it was at a loud rumble and he jumped out of his sleep and shut the stereo off.

I stopped revving and turned my bike off. I had left Dash back at my moms place.

"what the hell man? i was sleeping?!" he said

"um...im here? and im not gonna wait around for your little sissy nap. anyway, on to why your actually here." i said..explaining the story to him, my vision and everything.

"wait...you said you were engulfed in fire and you werent burning right?" he said

"thats what I saw." I told him

"i know whats up, you, just like me are a guardian...like a human with powers. yours seems to be fire, well, when you harness it."

"um..whats a guardian?" I asked, confused

"being guardian you go through a complete transformation around 18. in the human dimension you it is way more difficult to train because you dont get any asortment of magic. Because of this, you will most likely be training in equestria seeing as it would be easier to train and learn your elemtent. if your a unicorn you're in luck if magic is your element, because you find you're element and you can master it. when you are a pegasus you just have to find the way to master the trait which suits you most without directly using magic. you have to find the trait and master it and to do that you can attempt to commit an act that resembles that trait, like being heroic or vigalent, through commiting a heroic act, or through training and meditation, or even through deep thought. but thats meditation so i guess im just repeating myself. ANYWAY, after you are 18 you will not be able to undergo a full transformation, and thus will not be able to use your powers. in equestria you are about 16, so you have about 2 years there to undergo transformatio. " he explined.

"woah..." i said

"yeah." he said "so i need to get you back to equestria as soon as possible...but im pretty sure that seeing as you were taken here, to the human dimension, the battle will be held here. I wonder who in the hell that holy guy is..." he said.

"alright... nice car by the way" i said "to hig for an Elco though" i said. we got on/in our vehicles and we set off for my place. it was just about pitch black out. we got home around 11 and I went up to bed with Dash, who wraped a wing around me, and brodie slept in my recliner.

when I woke up brodie was already up, had made coffee and got out the supplies for the dimension traveling sigil.

I got up, had some coffee and breakfast, and then we sent Rainbow dash back first. afte that I went, then brodie came out in our house in equestria a minute after I did.

"so...im gonna go, but i recomend you find a trainer in combat skills. meelee, sword, bow and hand on hand. also in your spare time try conjuring some fire to see if you can controll your powers...just do it outside though, dont burn your house down." brodie said before we said goodbye again, and he dissapeared through a newly opened window.


	3. my first days of the job

**new chapter! and its a long one!**

the first thing I thought when brodie left was, where was Skyla?

"you wouldnt know where she would be would you Dash?" I said, looking for her around the house.

"maybe she went to fluttershy's again..." Dash said

"good idea, you go check and Ill make us some supper kay?" i told dash.

and with that she left

I grabbed some flat noodles from cupboard, along with some sauce, cheese, and other things you need lasagna.

Rainbow came back 15 minutes later, Skyla on her back.

"daddy!" she exclaimed. then she jumped up and hugged me.

"Hi sky, were home! and lasagna is almost ready." I said

"yay!" she said

then after another 10 minutes I ha dtaken the lasagna out of the over, let it cool and served 3 pieces.

"DINNER!" i called throughout the house

"coming!" they both yelled

skyla and rainbow emerged from the hallway.

we ate lunch and Skyla had a little nap.

then I asked dash, "soo...do you wanna be my trainer?"

"I'd love to" she said

I stepped outside and flew down to the field under our house.

then I sat down and thought of what brodie said..."try to conjure some fire, just do it outside"...

then i held out my hood, I though about fire, and then opened my eyes...no flame.

then i really concentrated on the fire...still none.

then Rainbow came down. "ready for training?" she asked

"always" i replied.

then she threw her hoof at me, I quickly blocked.

"then she threw more punches, I ducked the first, and jumped over the next, and rolled backwards. then I thre a punch, she easily deflected it with her hoof. then she took to the sky, and so did I. she did a lightning fast U-turn and came at me, fist first, I dodged and chased after her. she tried her most evasive moves she had, i was not far behind, but im sure in a real fight she would've lost me.

then she landed and I tackled her playfully and we fell to the ground, laughing. and then we sat there and cuddled for atleast a half hour. I was in the arms/legs of the one I loved most. I was happy

over a year had passed since that joyfull day of peace, after the dragon and the vision and all.

Skyla had graduated her first year of school, and started the next, rainbow and i kept training, becoming very well at unnarmed combat, and then I practiced sword fighting against her with a wooden sword I woddled for her, and my diamond sword. I had become very good, but not fully ready in weaponised combat.

Now I was able to conjure a flame large enough to engulf my hoof, when enraged from either bad thoughts, or when in combat.

oh yeah, and remember the last adventure and how daring had no friends? i introduced her to spitfire and they've been getting along pretty well.

I had just finished training with dash, it was a tuesday, so skyla had school. we flew up to the house for an after-battle snack.

we sat on the couch, eating some cookies Pinkie Pie had made for us.

then I had come over a really bad headache. I went to the freezer and grabbed some ice, put it in a bag and went back to lay with rainbow on the couch.

but nevertheless, my headache just kept getting worse, and worse, until I was moaning from pain. at this point Rainbow was hugging me tight, and she had closed the blinds and turned off the living room light.

but still, nothing seemed to help the headache. it kept going unil I was rendered unconcious.

I was having another vision.

"I see you have advanced your skill very far in combat" the deep rumbling voice said.

"well, i've only been trying for the last year and some, hat do you expect?" i said, half sarcastic

"I expect you are ready for your trial." it said

"my...trial?" I asked

"every guardian is taken through some sort of pain or fear, and must live through it and not give in to the pain, or your abilities never fully awaken, and you will be robbed of the memories you had as a guardian-in-training" it said

"soo...what is this? a test? with spikes?" i asked. the mysterious voice sighed "what? it involves pain" i said

"whatever. as your trial, I am sending you back in time to the very moment you arrived in ponyville. the world is mostly the same, but as the test prevailes, I have made some minor tweaks in the atmosphere of the dimension." it said "if you succeed in your task, you will be given your horn. but in order to complete this task, you must overcome seduction, fight to win, and most importantly, you must be able to controll your powers to their fullest extent." he said

"alright...seems easy enough" i said "lets get this over with...wait! what are gonna happen to my wife and doughter while im gone?" i asked

"under the circumstances, only 3 months to retain full guardian-ship, I am suspending time in the universe, which means everything is pretty much frosen." it said

"seems legit...okay then, port me"

then i felt like all the oxygin had been punched out of my lungs, then fell unconcious again. in my sleep I seen me again...he was standing in front of what seemed like an army of fiery gladiators...

I woke up several seconds later, somehow standing, at the enterance of twilights library.

i walked in, remembering it was a public library, and closed the door behind me.

"hey, is anyone home?" i asked loudly.

"who is it" i heard a female voice call from upstairs

"just someone looking for help. i need directions" i caled back.

"find the map yourself" the voice of twilight replied

"okay..." i said to myself...that was a little odd...twilight is always willing to help anyone...

then I found the map and started reading it. then twilight came downstairs. her coat and mane were an od colour of grey, mixed in with their original colours.

"do you need any more directions ?" she asked me in an obviously unpleased tone.

"no...thank you." i put the map back and went outside.

then pinkie pie walked past me...not the normal bouncy bouncy pinkie...and her hair was flat instead of the poofy style she kept it in...how wierd. she also had the same grey-scale look going on. but I just dismissed it as one of the mysterious voice's "tweaks", adn went on to were I went next on the very first day of me being here in equestria. to RD's cloud.

i flew up adn found her sleeping, in the same curled up ball I had first seen her in. she had gone all grey too...I wonder...

I shook her and woke her up

"WHAT?!" she screamed

"im sleeping here!" she yelled at me.

"oh...im sorry..." i said, befuddled.

"you can go shove that sorry somehwere else pal!" she said, still yelling at me. "and you can get the hell off my cloud to!"

and with that, she re-curled herself, and I left.

I was heartbroken...to see the love of my like treat me like a jahovas wittness (no offense!) was shitty. im serious, i felt like shit.

i flew down to the ground and started running. I ran as far as i could away from ponyville. eventually I stopped, out of breath, at a small hill with a trail and a fence on the other side. a field full of apple trees stood before me.

I layed down by the road and cried.

i didnt feel like getting up anytime soon.

a few minutes later I heard hoofsteps adn a small creaking sound coming towards me.

"what in the ponyfeathers?" questioned a western accented voice, i knew that belonged to applejack.

then she stopped for a second and then she said "oh really? your cryin? stop being a little filly!" she yelled at me and walked away, with the cart full of apples creaking behind her.

i sat and cried even more...had the voice really done this? had he made everypony jerks? i bet the 6 arent even friends in this world...

I eventually manned up and stood up, then I started walking toward ponyville.

I passed rarity on the street and she just scoffed at me...my first thought was, who was my friend, but not an element...vinyl!

so i trotted over to her house and knocked on the door. the music volume coming from the house was lowered and she came to the door and opened it.

"what?! im making money here!" she said. i guess spinning records did make a fair share of cash.

i actually hadnt thought of what I was gonna do or say next...

"i just thought that... I could get an autograph?" i said, trying to get some respect from her.

"yeah, like thats gonna happen. get lost" she said before closing the door.

dammit...now I had nowhere to stay, and it was almost night. i was hungry and saddened by all of my former friends being absolute dicks to me in this new world...

i walked out of ponyville, alone. then i decoded to just lay down and try to sleep on the grass beside the path I had been walking on.

I layed down and again, cried.

it was probably 25 minutes i had sat there, tears pouring from my eyes.

"oh you poor thing" i heard a soft voice say. "why ren't you at home in a soft, warm bed?" the gentle voice of Fluttershy asked me.

i lifted my head up and said "because i've never been to ponyville before, kind of a vacation, and I tried to find a place to stay, but all the ponies in town were being jerks for absolutely no reason."

"well, thats not very nice of them now is it?" she said. "here, come with me. I can set out some blankets on the couch and we can find you somewhere to stay in the morning."

"thanks a bunch." i said

after that we walked to fluttershy's home.

she got some extra blankets and sheets out from a closet and set them out on the couch.

then we said our goodnights, she went up-stairs to her own bed, and I drifted off to sleep.

i woke up in the morening with a semi-stiff back from the couch.

Fluttershy had made some pancakes for me and set them out on the coffee table with a note.

_sean_

_you are in a very deep sleep and i dont want to wake you. i've run to town to get some more food for my animals and to see what possible housing ponyville has to offer to you._

_I made you some pancakes for breakfast. I should be back by lunch._

_ fluttershy._

after I read the note i ate the breakfast Fluttershy had so kindly made me, and then I took my phone out from the saddlebag i hadnt mentioned until now and began checking stuff.

no facebook notifications,

nothing on twitter,

no texts,

no calls, nothing.

it was only 9:37 when i checked my phone so I had a couple of hours to burn. so I decided to return fluttershy's favor and make her lunch. she had lots of fruits and vegetbles laying around her kitchen to I decided fruit salad.

i diced up around id say 7 different fruits into a large bowl and set it out on the counter.

by then it was 11:30. ( I took my sweet time dont judge! ).

after about 6 minutes of waiting, fluttershy walked In the door, hauling a bag of pet food on her back.

"here let me take that" i said, taking the heavy bag off her back.

"oh..thank you" she said.

"where do you want this?" i asked

"just over there is fine" she said, pointing to a wall with about 5 bowls with names on them sitting on the floor

so i hauled the bag over and set it down.

"so i repayed you for breakfast" i said, showing her the fruit salad.

"thank you. im quite hungry." she said, and with that, I dished out some into 2 bowls and we ate our lunch.

"soo...i know what you mean now about everypony being jerks" she said finishing her salad.

"what heppened?" i asked

"everypony just started treating me like garbage and scoffing at me in the store. and anyone i tried to talk to just insulted me." she said, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"hey...come on now. its just people, it doesnt matter what they think. and i dont know whats happening, but i think I have an Idea why..." i said, letting that last bit slipp out

"what's going on?" fluttershy asked.

"uuh...forget i said anything." i said

"oh...sorry I asked." she said.

then after that we talked for a bit, there was no vacancy in any of the hotels around ponyville, and nobody was willing to take a random stranger into their house. so i was basically screwed _for my own home. i didnt want to stay with fluttershy and be a nuisance and in the way of the _animals and everything so i decided later that night I ws gonna leave and talk to the princesses.

throughout the day I helped out with the chores and stuff around the house. after we were done working we went inside and fluttershy finished supper at 5. we ate some macaroni noodles with some very stringy, melted cheese mixed in. ah, classic mac'n'cheese.

then after dinner I helped out with dishes and I was about ready to leave.

"where are you going?" fluttershy asked me

"uh...i thought i should go inform the princess of the foul behavior of the ponies here so i was gonna head to canterlot." i said

"oh okay." she said, blushing.

"i should be back by 10, if not,im either hurt, or the princesses are jerks too and locked me in a dungeon" i joked.

"alright. ill make another bed for you on the couch" she said

"ok, bye flutershy" I said. and i was just about to turn around and leave when she hugged me.

"whats this for?" I asked, a little perplexed.

"just a thank you for all the helf you've given me today. and for not being as mean as all the other ponies are being." she said, cheeks tomato red.

then we seperated and I noticed her leaning in closer.

she closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

then i realised _oh god what am I doing! brodies girlfriend is about to kiss me! i cant let that happen, just for the sake of brodie not hating me when i get back...wait. the mysteriuos voice said "withstand seduction.", well, trap revealed_

"woah, fluttershy...i cant do this...It just feels wrong to kiss you.." i said, quite shyly, and I backed up a few stepps towards the wall.

"why not...was it something I said?" she asked, on the edge of tears.

"no its just..." i really didnt want to tell her the trouth about being a guardian.

"no..its okay. your j-just not r-ready is a-all." she said. "im g-gona leave you alone now." she said, stuttering from the crying that was sure to come.

then she got up and shakely walked up to her room.

oh god what am i gonna do?_.._


	4. the truth, and the royal meeting

** sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter our guys. I had a kind-of...issue/improvement to make that a reader requested and then I went on a 4 day long camping trip where I had no electricity or WiFi. Well, atleast it's out now so enjoy!**

I could hear Fluttershy crying from upstairs...man I felt guilty.

"I guess the only thing to do is tell her", I thought.

So I got up from the couch, and slowly walked upstairs. I folowed the sound of sobbing until I reached a closed door.

"Fluttershy? Is it alright if i come in?" I said, trying to keep calm.

"o-o-o-ok..." she tried so say, but her crying was overcoming her voice.

So I stepped into her dark room, where she was laying on her bed, under the blanket completely. I sat down on her bed, ready to tell her the truth about what was happening.

"So...Im going to admit I havn't been completely honest with you Fluttershy. First thing, My home is in a completely different dimension. I am whats known as a guardian. *explaining of what that is* , And my trainer has sent me here as my test. I didn't know why at first, but I do now. In my home dimension, I am married to Rainbow Dash, and we have A small filly, her name is Skyla. Before I came here, my best friend, Brodie, told me that most guardian tests involve a fair bit of emotional trauma. Seeing Rainbow throwing me away like a piece of trash hurt, bad, but that doesnt mean i'm gonna give up. Second thing. The reason I couldn't kiss you wasn't because I'm not ready, or because I don't like you, it's because In my dimension, Brodie, is your coltfirend, and im pretty sure that soon you're gonna get married, and I couldn't do that to Brodie...ever. It just feels wrong to have you cheat on him, alternate dimension nevertheless." I explained, and by the time I was done, Fluttershy had almost stopped sobbing.

"s-so im n-not a bad p-pony?" fluttershy stammered.

"No! No, why would you think that? Because you tried to kiss me and i rejected? That doesnt make you a bad pony! Feeling love for somepony is natural, and expressing it through physical actions is too. If someone doesn't want to kiss you it doesnt mean that you're bad pony, just that they don't have that mutual feeling towards you. But believe me they're missing out." i said, half-joking at the last part.

"So, if it means anything to you, I want you to know that I do love you, just as a friend" I told Fluttershy.

"T-thanks Sean." she said

"Now...I thing i'm gonna go talk to the princesses now, if you don't mind" I told Fluttershy.

"It's okay. go, and see If you can figure out how to snap everypony out of their mean trances" she said.

And with that, I headed back downstairs to the door, and flew towards Canterlot.

***20 minutes of flying later***

"State your name and business with the princesses" a Royal Guard said sternley.

"i'm here for an urgent meeting with the princesses about..."

i tried to think of a good reason to see the two most powerfull ponies in this dimension

"uh...the hours of daylight?" I said, expecting to be thrown out of the castle grounds.

so I walked into the castle, and took the route I remembered from several visits in my home dimension to the throne room. The royal sisters, Celestia and Luna were sitting, looking bored and official at the same time, in their designated thrones.

i bowed and they addressed me with a simple nod.

"Hello princesses." i said "uh...I have been noticing a great fluxuation in the behavior of a fair share of the citezens of ponyville and I have come to adress you of whats happening." i explained, trying to sound official and stuff.

"Go on" celestia said, sounding interested.

So i told her about everything, from start to finish. from the bus crash up until the flight there.

"Soo...what you're telling us is that you think your "trainer" has modified the personalities of ponies to hate everypony?" Luna asked

"Thats what I believe, your highness" said, expecting one of them to call the guards to haul me out of the castle.

"We believe you." Celestia said.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course thy do." Luna said. "We take the opinion of all equestria's members of society, and your story isn't the first story we've heard that sounded crazy but turned out true." Luna finished

"Well, would you happen to know anything that could reverse the effects?" I asked

"No.." celestia said, seeming confused.

Right then the castle shook as if it were on a suspension tester at a car dyno.

"MWHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAAAA". evil laughter rippled through the castle air

Then I looked away as a sudden flash of green light filled the room and then subsided. I looked around and Luna had gone missing, and the pony that replaced her was the wierdest, and creepiest, pony I had ever laid eyes on.

she had a black coat, like mine, and she was tall, like an aelicorn. the wierd thing was that her legs, horn, light blue mane, and insect-like wings, had holes plastered in them.

"and who in the hell do you think you are?" I asked

"I am the most powerfull villian in equestria!" she yelled maniacly "It is me, the changling queen!"

"oh big woop...discord is...was the worst villian in equestria and my best friend just wooped him in a fight not to long ago in another dimension." I said, unnamused.

"Just give up Chrysalis" Celestia said. "we beat you the last time you tried to take over, and we can beat you again. now we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." she finished.

then about 700 regular-sized ponies that looked almost identical to Chrysalis flew in the castle window, landing beside her, and changed form to resemble me...

"so thats what a changeling does..." i said

"are you scared yet?" Queen Chrysalis asked, humored

"not one bit" I said, and charged, completely unnarmed, into a hoard of evil pegasi that were exact replicas of me.


	5. Trapped, and fooled

I was broken from my one pony stampede by Chrysalis. She had set up a magical shield between Celestia and I, and her and her army of clones. I retreated backwards about 5 feet and then I remembered the whole reason I was here.

"I get it now..." I said

"What is it?" Celestia said, Chrysalis waiting eager to hear if I had finally found out her plan.

"All the citezens of ponyville...they're all changelings" I said. "that means that the real ponies are being held captive somewhere."

Then another female voice yelled from the entrance: "Try the Canterlot Catacombs, located directly under the castle. During our last war against Chrysalis Thats where she kept me while she disguised herself as me and tried to hit equestria from its highest point of power. The castle." A bubblegum-coloured pony explained

At this point Chrysalis wasn't smiling anymore.

"And who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Princess Mi-Amore Cadenza...or Cadence for short." she replied

"Thanks for the tip" I said before taking to the air

"Do you think you and Cadence can handle it here?" i asked Celestia

"Yeah, together we should be able to fend off the changelings until you return" Celestia said

Trusting Celestia, i flew out of the broken window the changelings had broken in and left the group persuing me in the dust. Apperently changelings dont gain physical ability when they clone.

Then I started flying around the mountain the castle was built on looking for an opening into the catacombs. Eventually I came upon a small cave embeded in the rock around 70ft below the castle. The walls of the cave were lined in a purple crystal that reflected me almost perfectly, with a purple tinge. I couldn't see the end of the cave infront of me, so I knew it was pretty long.

after a while of trotting through the cave for a while it got fairly dark. I used the fire magic and summoned a small ball of fire infront of me. after another 20 or so minutes of walking, i seen a small light about 60 metres ahead. i ran up to it and peeked through the hole in the purple crystal.

On the other side if the wall there was a small, open room lit by two torch the left there was a small table that looked as if it had blood stains on it. on the right of the table was a large knife that had blood on it...that was definently the right of the room was a small opening in the wall, just barely big enough to for an aelicorn like Chrysalis through without ducking her neck.

I backed up about 10 feet and focused on an explosion breaking the gem wall into shards.

Nothing happened.

so I concentrated harder, remembering that Rainbow Dash was being held prisoner somewhere inside.

still noting happened.

"Goddammit why won't this stupid wall break?!" I yelled, filled with rage. Just then a large ball of fire appeared, exploded with roof-shattering force, and there lay the wall, in small shards of what looked like amythest.

then I heard a scared, shaky voice lightly whisper "oh no!, she's back!"

I know this is cruel, but I decided to have a little fun while I was here. so i tried to do my best Golem inpression. "bwahhehehehehhhehehhheh!" i started laughing maniacly. everyone in the pitch black room beside me either screamed or just moaned from fear, and I'm pretty sure somewhere in there i heard Bic Mac say "Nope!"

I broke out into my regulr laugh, as I walked into the room and lit it with another small fireball...oh the looks on their faces.

All of everypony there had been shackled to a wall. some were laying on the floor, crying, and others were cowering as far from the doorway as possible.

"Hey, come on. It was a joke" I said.

I took a look at everyone in the room. There was Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie (in her depressed state.(flat hair)), Luna, Derpy, Vinyl, Lyra, BonBon, Big Mac, granny smith, and then a few ponies that I didn't know, or atleast weren't very familliar. I counted 24 in total.

"I'm not gonna eat you, im here to rescue you." I said

"OH thank Celestia were getting out of here!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Now, come on, we need to get to the castle! Quick!" i said

"Umm...Hello? Were shackled here!" Applejack reminded.

"Oh yeah..." I said

So I took the small ball of flame and melted the cuffs off of all the hoof-binds one by one.

once everyone got to their feet, we started walking. some ponies had small injuries, cuts, bruises, and some were just sore so I decided not to push them too hard.

Walking right beside me was Luna, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash.

"You know Luna,what I don't understand...is how does one of the two most powerful ponies in equestria get kidnapped so easily?" I asked

"To be completely honest with thee, we have no idea. One moment we were sleeping, next we woke up in this cave." Luna said

"Just like the rest of us" Twilight said

Then there was a short pause.

"So, who exactly are you?" Rainbow asked.

"I, am Sean."

"So This explains it..." Luna said.

"Explains what?" I asked

"This explains the visions. Being princess of the night, I am able to become animate in another ponies dreams" Luna began. "My sister, Celestia sometimes has visions, instead of dreams. And as a sister, I watch over those dreams. In her most recent few, there was images of two god-like warriors from a foreign world, an elemental war against chaos itself, and an empty throne." she explained.

"Wait...Did you say _elemental war_!?" i asked, perplexed.

"Your ears do not decieve you." Luna replied.

"But if Princess Celestia's dream is correct, Isn't there two wariors?" Rainbow asked

"What? Don't like me already?" I said. "Thats a personal record!" I joked.

"No, It's just...with the world ending and stiff..." she said, blushing. I too felt my face turning red. and then Luna and Twilight noticed and slowly backed off to walk with the rest of the group.

I guess Dash and I really were meant to be together.

"Soo..." i said, trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Soo..." Dash said. "You never told me anything other than your name. Tell me about yourself." she asked

"Well, I don't think you're gonna believe this, but in my old dimension...is pretty much exactly like this one, and i'm married to you..." I said, kinda shyly

"wait WHAT?" Rainbow yelled, shellshocked.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not?" I said

"Tell me...long version...now!" she commanded.

So she got the same story everypony else got. Bus all the way through guardianism.

"My Celestia..." Rainbow said.

"I know right? what a score!" i joked.

Then she playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey...how long have we been walking?" I asked

"i don't know...an hour maybe?" Dash answered.

"It only took me 20 minutes to find you." I said. "Just wait here, im gonna fly ahead and scout how much further it is." I said, before blasting toward the exit.

I passed a large crystal stalactite on the way. Then in a moment i passed another one, and another, and another...wait...

"SHIT" I yelled and then I flew back to the group.

"How far is it?" Dash asked.

"We have a problem." I said

"Would you mind telling us please?" Dash said in a semi-irritated/sarcastic voice

"We seem to be trapped in an invisible loop. we cant move any further foreward than this, or magic unnoticably teleports us back here.

"Oh..." Dash said.

After that I tried to come up with some ideas on how to maybe get us out, but all I could come up with was blowing a tunnel out of here.

"Anyone got any ideas about how we can get out of here?" I asked

"I wish we could just teleport..." Vinyl said.

*Facehoof*

"I am such a dits...Twilight, can you teleport everyone out?" I asked

"Why didn't I think of that!" she said.

And with that, let the teleporting begin.

We teleported into the castle, only to find some 40 dead changelings laying on the castle floor. The princesses, Chrysalis, and her army was gone...


	6. the plan

So there I was, in the castle, with 24 ponies I just rescued from captivity, 2 being princesses, adept fire magic, and absolutely no fucking clue where Chrysalis took Celestia and Cadence.

"What do I do..." i thought.

Right then there was an explosion and a figure stood in the dust of the wall that had just been desalated. The dust settled and just guess who it was...come on. just guess...Brodie!

"Have fear, the fucking moderator is here!" he said (Kuledud3 reference).

"How in the hell did you get here?!" i asked, perplexed.

"Well, im just here for the ride, not to help. that shadowy figure dude you told me about came to me in a dream and said this was your test or something. he also told me that this diension actually exists as an tempory dimensional loop in the fabric of space and time, so it'll dissapear when we finish your test and then we shall return" he explained

"Ok, good to know but why are you here?" I asked

"2 reasons, 1: I wanted to see how well you do on your test, and 2: I was told to bring you someone who is probably gonna appear out of the fabric of space and time right about...now" he said, just as a yellow stallion with a brown mane and tail flew through the hole in the wall brodie had created a few minutes ago.

"And who in the fuck are you?" i asked

"My name is Gamer Hooves (not my choice in name), or My old name was Weston." he said

"Wait WESTON?!" I yelled, even more confused " How-no, Why are you here?" i asked my cousin from the human dimension

"I dont know, something about helping lead an army or something."

"Oh...Anything else gonna come flying through that wall?" I asked

"Maybe" brodie said

then a large object flew through the wall nd hit me right in the side of the head.

"Ow!"

i picked it up and looked at it.

It was a small parcel, inside was a letter. it read,

_Sean,_

_I have sent you 3 gifts for your journey on your way to completing the test._

_-brodie_

_-weston_

_-and a hint_

_best of luck,_

_ -Your mentor_

"Ok then..." I opened the parcel and took out a folded piece of fabric. I unfolded it into a 6"x7" cutout of an old banner. It had a picture of both of the princess's cutie marks sewn into the red background

"This is by far the most unrevealing hint anyone has ever given me." I said

"hey isn't that one of the banners from Celestia and Luna's ond castle?" twilight said, walking up to me, Brodie and Weston.

"Wait you know where this is from?" I asked

"Yeah, Ive been there a few times and remember that clearly, it was hung in the throne room over the entry door" she said

"Ok, thats probably where they're hiding out then. We need to assemble ranks." then i yelled so everyone could hear me "OK PEGASI, GO OVER THERE" I poined to a spot towards the left " OK, YOU," i pointed to a black pegasus with a blue mowhawk "WHATS YOUR NAME" i asked "THUNDERLANE SIR" he replied "OK, THUNDERLANE AND RAINBOW DASH, I NEED YOU TO HEAD TO THE PRINCESS"S OLD CASTLE AND SCOUT THE AREA FOR CHANGELINGS AND CHRYSALIS" i said, then they flew away through the hole in the wall. "hey twilight, can you make a substance with magic that can be used similar to nitro glyceryn?" I asked "yeah why?" "We need bombs" "OK THE REST OF THE PEGASI, YOU"RE GONNA BE BOMBERS" i said "ALRIGHT UNICORNS, DO ALL OF YOU KNOW ATLEAST A SISMPLE STUN SPELL?" i asked. The crowd replied "YES" "ALRIGHT YOU"RE GONNA BE MY FRONT LINE, WHEN WE CHARGE, DONT HESITATE TO SHOOT ANYTHING THAT YOU KNOW IS A CHANGELING" I said "AND NOW EARTH PONIES, IM GONN NEED YOU TO FIND BIG LOG, AND USE IT AS A BATTERING RAM, YOU WILL BE IN CHARGE OF GETTING US INSIDE" I said "STAY INSIDE THE CASTLE, DONT WANDER TO FAR, DISMISSED" I said

Then I remembered something...My sword and armour.

"Brodie, make sure Weston doesn't break anything, i need to go grab something" i said

So I flew out of the wall and headed for the skyhouse.

When I got there, sure enough the armour was there where it was in my home dimension. and there was the armour Daring wore in the dragon battle.

I slid into my armour, which now was unexplainably light so I took the armour daring wore and slid it over my back and fit it over mine. then I sheathed Both the swords and started flying back towards the castle. (surprisingly not weighed down by the armour)

When I got back Dash and Thunderlane were already back. I took both sets or armour off and leaned them against a wall.

then I walked up to dash and asked "So what have they got"

"An army and A half" she said. "They've got magic tesla turrets in each of the four towers, 70 or so changelings guarding the castle, and some sort of energy shield. The wierdest thing though, all the changelings were disgiused as you." she said

"Long story" I said

then I walked over to Twilight as she filled the last of some bottles she found with blood red liquid she was conjuring.

"Are these the bombs?" i asked

"Yup, we got 400 of them" she said

Then I went over To Applejack

"Have you found a battering ram?" I asked

"Yup, we went out and cut down a big oak and set it at the beginning of the trail to the castle"

"good, we're ready then"

"ATTENTION!" i yelled, catching everyones attention

"WE WILL SET OUT FOR THE CASTLE IN 5 MINUTES, GATHER ANYTHING YOU NEED, AND ALL PEGASI EXCEPT FOR RAINBOW DASH GO GRAB 40 BOMBS FROM TWILIGHT" I said

I went over to the armour and suited up as i was sheathing my sword, dash walked up to me.

"Why dont I get any bombs?" she asked

"Becasue you get a sword" i said, pointing to the sword and armour on the wall. "suit up, we as soon as everyone has a sack of bombs

so she suited up and I helped her with the straps, and we set off as a 26 man army, marching towards the castle.

As we got close Twilight used a cloaking spell to make us unnoticed up until we were 80ft from the castle.

"okay pegasi, take out the turrets first, then try and bomb as many chngelings as possible, remember, i'm the one with the armour, unicorns, stun as many changelings as you can, adn earth ponies, break through that door at all costs."

"Yes Sir" they all repeated in unision

the pegasi took to the sky and twilight released the cloaking spell.

"ready? CHARGE!" I yelled


	7. Sike!

All at once, 4 explosions riveted the air as the Pegasi took out the magic turrets. a few changelings that were near the blasts were temporarily stunned from the sound of the impact and were wobbling around aimlessly.

Dash and I lead the charge to the castle door, the battering ram behind us. I swung multiple times at changelings and all of my slashes met thier target. I could tell Dash was a little nervous, she hadn't killed anything yet...but I guess it is in their nature not to kill.

We finally reached the door and split to let the careening log make contact with the door and not get squished.

The Ram hit the door and Bashed down a few boards, not enough to get inside but enough to weaken the old door. The earth ponies backed up and rammed again and a fair chunk of the door fell to the ground, enough to get inside.

I looked back and seen hundreds of stunned changelings, a few spells flying in the air and The pegasi going for thier second round of bombs.

I rushed inside, Dash, Brodie and Weston behind me, and looked for the place chrysalis would most likely be. I ran to the throne room and sure enough, there was chrysalis, 500 changelings and Celestia and Cadence bound in magic chains.

"OH MY GOD I hate changelings!" I said

I willed a giant fireball and sent it hurdling towards the ranks of changelings, it exploded and they were all dead, but I felt pretty drained afterward. I really must be getting better at this magic stuff.

I heard bombs exploding as they impacted the castle.

"So now Its just us and you chrysalis" I said

"not exactly" she said, gesturing for me to turn around

Behind me dash had been overpowered, she was laying on the ground, bleeding from multiple areas, and stripped of her armour. Brodie, who now had the sword and armour, and weston both converted back into changeling form.

"Okay...I guess its just me and them" I said

I lunged, cut the Weston changelings head off and hit the brodie changeling in the gut, then knocked the sword out of his mouth. it skittered to a halt a few feet from dash.

Then I rushed over to Dash.

"Are you okay?!" i said

"y..yes i-i'm fine...just k-kill that sone of a bitch and let this be done with this war" she said in a slightly raspy voice.

Then I walked over to chrysalis and raised my sword. I ran at her and swung but she dodged, so I sprung back and with the help of my wings, did a backflip and landed infront of her. she started backing up and then met the corner or the throne room

"Y-You wouldnt kill a queen would you?" she stammered

"Try me" I said

I pressed my blade against her neck.

"release the princesses or you're gonna be running around the castle like a headless chicken, only, you'll be a headless pony." i said, trying (and failing) to come up with something cool to say

"Alright, Fine! There, they're free, now let me go!" she said

"nope" i said, taking a wing and slicing her head clean off. then her body disolved into a puddle on the floor that burst into a dark green flame, and then erupted into a portal of embers on the floor.

i walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"come on, we need to get you to the hospital" i said

then i felt a hoof on my shoulder and turned to see Celestia standing beside me.

"That wont be necessary" she said. then her horn illuminated with magic and she lifted a limp dash into the air.

Then the spell began to emit a blinding light.

when The light died down I looked back to see Dash walking towards me, completely healed.

she walked right up and kissed me.

"Thanks for saving me, Sean...although it could've been a bit sooner, like before they beat the crap out of me." she joked.

then we both walked out and I called out "THE BATTLE IS OVER, CHRYSALIS IS DEAD."

everyone let out a cheer.

the pegasi landed and threw the rest of their bombs in the forest, luckily the everfree forest's trees dont burn

Then Celestia and Cadence walked out and everypony cheered again.

everyone huddled around us wanting to hear what happened behind enemy lines.

"Well everypony, Chrysalis is dead, and I have to jump through a portal thats gonna take me home. But before I do that, I have some business to take care of. Thank you all greatly for helping me in this small war, I couldn't have done it without you. I have to go now, goodbye to all of you" I said

I walked out of the forest and Dash was following me.

"where are you going?" she asked

"you'll see" I said

We walked for a while and soon we arrived at Fluttershy's cottege

I knocked on the door and she answered, and smiled as soon as she seen me, and she ran up and hugged rainbow dash.

"Hi Fluttershy" i said

"So...How'd the meeting go?" she said

"Long story...I'm gonna let Rainbow explain that to you when I leave, but I just wanted so say Thank you for everything, taking me in, feeding me, and caring for me, But I also came so say goodbye. When I killed chrysalis, once again...long story, anyway, a portal opened and Im sure I have to jump through and carry on with my quest to save the universe or something" i said

then I walked up and hugged her.

"but before I go, could Dash and I have a moment please?" i asked

"Of course" She said, and went back inside

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" i said

"yeah..." she said, sounding sad

"I'm gonna see if I can get the person who sent me here to keep the dimension open, seeing as he opened this as a test dimension for me...and im pretty sure i passed, hence the portal."

"Ok...thanks. J-just one more thing before you leave" she said

"yeah?"

"i-is our filly cute?" she asked

"deathly" i said

then she walked up we locked lips for 10...no 20 seconds.

we seperated and she alked inside to see fluttershy.

I flew back to the castle and everyone was gone. I walked over to the portal and stepped in.

When I went through the portal i was transerred back to the dark room where the shadowy figure always confronts me.

"You have done well" it said.

"Thank you." i said

"Not only did you rid the dimension of having to sacrifice many, but you also showed that you are not afraid to kill when needed. For this, i award you with your sign of guardianship, the symbol of the pheonix, element of unrelenting and the ease of your powers." he said

after he was finished speaking he slowly raised his hands up, lifting me aswell, and a ball or light formed around my body. I felt energy and heat surging into me, and a burning sensation on my forehead. and then I backed out.

When I woke up, I was sprawled across the ground outside the door of my home, my forehead burning, and my energy drained.

I slowly got up and walked inside.

"Rainbow Dash?" I called

I walked into the bedroom.

"Hi-" she said, looking at me surprised

"What?" i asked

"On your head" she said, pointing to her own forehead

i felt my head and someting new was mounted on my forehead, it was long and smooth, it was a PENIS!, no Im kidding, it's a horn.

"Where the hell did this comre from...ooooh... wait nevermind." i said, realising why it was there. Its my sign of guardianship or something.

"What time is it?" i asked dash

"About 4:00PM why?" she said

"Cause I'm hungry. Wanna go out tonight? My treat."

"Well sure, Just after Skyla wakes up from her nap."

"Ok, I guess I'll Explain the horn then... When I went to bed last night A dark shadowy figure that has been appearing to me used some magic or something to transport me to a different dimension, had to save the world, killed chrysalis etc... anyway, when I jumped through the portal back the dark voice said that he granted me the ease of my powers. if I'm not mistaken by that he meant my horn. before I was able to conjure small amounts of magic using concetration and willpower, and sometimes rage. With my horn I think I should be able to summon my fire magic just like it was normal magic." I explained

Then I concentrated on a small spot in the air and my horn became coated with swirls of fire, though it didnt hurt. then I took the speck of fire I was levatating in the air and I broke it into the letters: RD+S.

"Mommy, I heard someone in your-Daddy!" Skyla shouted before running up to hug me.

"Hey sweatheart, taking care of mom for me?"

"yup" she said, excitedly.

"Well, we were planning on going out of dinner tonight, So were gonna leave when I get my wallet okay?"

"okay" she said

I got up and walked into the kitchen where my wallet was sitting on the counter. I took it and stuck it in a little pouch that all pegsi have under thier wing of the loose skin needed to strech for the wings.

"Lets go!" I said

Dash, Skyla and I walked out the door and to our right was a mounstourous castle floating right beside our house.

"What the...?" i said

"we flew over to the front door and knocked."

The door slowly oened and there stood Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Did you become royalty or something while I was gone?" I asked jokingly

"Uhm, the king would like a word with you..." she said, "He said its urgent"

"King? Equestria doesnt have a king..."


	8. A Day of Relaxing(as if)

we stepped into the castle and looked in awe at the interior. It was a combination of traditional greek design mixed in with Equestria's modern technology. (Imma let Brodie explain the interior design details). Fluttershy guided us through a few doors and into what a nicely decorated room with a HUGE TV on the side furthest from the door.

From what I could see who ever was in the room was playing Halo 4. Who in Equestria plays Halo 4? Who in Equestria has a TV?!

"So we meet again" came a familliar voice from the TV end of the room

"Wait...You?!" i said, recognising the voice.

"Yes, its me, the shadowy figure your slow brain couldnt recognise the voice of" it said.

"Excuse me?" i said

Then from behind the giant poofy La-z-boy The shadowy figure stood up, and walked around to where I could see him.

My jaw dropped.

"BRODIE?!" I shouted

"Thats right you little nooblet, Im the guy you've been taking orders from." he chuckled "Funny how a little smoke can hide the real appearence of someone isnt it?" he teased

"That was SO not cool" I said, remembering why I was here in the first place. "Fluttershy told us the king wanted to see us." I said "Could you tell us where he is?" I asked.

"Open your eyes" he said

"No way..." i said, purplexed.

"Hellz to the YEAH!" he said, smiling.

"Okay, so...Why" i asked

"Why what?"

"Why are you king in the first place, and second, Why did you park your fucking castle right beside my house?!" I asked.

"Come on Sean, I wouldnt pass up the oppertunity to rule an empire would I?" he said

"Besides, Im only co-ruling it with Celestia and Luna. As for the placement of the castle? I thought you were lonely and could use a neighbor" he said, chuckling again.

"Oh, and one more thing, HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE A HORN?!"

"Simple, You have completed your act of the element you represent and have taken your true form." he said

"Well, what do i use it for, I can lready use my flame powers...but only really when Im enraged..." i said

"Try using them now, make a Halo spartan of fire in the air" he said

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"okay, jeez, dont need to get your panties in a knot..."

and with that, I imagined master chief, floating in the air, wielding an energy sword.

"Good, now...Fight me bitch" he teased as he sculped his own Spartan of lightning and gave him an energy sword.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Skyla were standing a few feet from the doorway watching the fight commence.

"Come at me bro." I said.

"No dude, I cant cum that far, and even if I could I dont swing that way!" he joked.

"Oh my Celestia... dude really? I mean fight me you ass!" I said, before jabbing my Spartan minifigure at his.

it ducked and rolled to the left, and mine turned to face it again. he lunged and i sidestepped and sliced at his spartan and sliced its head clean off. "I see you have learned how to harness your ability already, but that does't mean you get to chop my spartan's dick off!" he said. "Either way, it is no time for have succeeded in your training. I believe you were going to celebrate?"

"Alright, thanks for making me fight...again. Anyway, Dash, Skyla and I were about to go out for dinner before well...I seen the giant black castle to the right of my house, but anyway, you wanna join us? You can bring Fluttershy too, its on me." i said

"I might just have to take you up on that offer." he said

So after that I was told If I wanted to dine with the king I had to wear a suit to make me look fancy so brodie gave me one that was to big so i had to roll up the legs and every 2 minutes I was pulling it back into the fitting position. Anyway we made it to the diner and we got in ate, and left. I payed, that was before I learned that the king and his guests eat for free...dammit Brodie.

We were walking down the streets of Canterlot, towards the edge of the city to find Brodies royal chariot so he could fly home. Dash, Skyla, and Fluttershy were walking probably 7 feet infront of us having a conversation of their own. Skyla just sat and listened though.

It was getting somewhat dasrk out and some of the Canterlot maintenence crew were lighting the candles in the streetlights.

we were walking along when suddenly Brodie beside me asked in a low toned voice.

"So...How was sex with a pony?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked him

"I just wanted to know, 'cause well...you know...Fluttershy and all" he said

"I dont know...It was pretty good, The only human experience I can compare it to was my hand, so I dont know which would feel better." I said, knowing I had nothing to loose saying that to Brodie.

"heh, yeah I forgot you never snogged a human." he said

"Yeah, and I dont plan on it" I said

"Sucks to be you man" he said.

"anyway, lets talk about something cleaner, you know so the girls dont hear us?" i said, quietly.

"We Can Here You" Rainbow said.

"Dammit"

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasnt for having a penis" brodie said. TheSyndicateProject reference OMG! (its not that big a deal guys)

Anyway, we walked to Bodie's chariot and he flew off with Fluttershy, Dash and I trailing behind, Oh yeah, did I mention the chariot is magic?

Skyla was on my back, almost asleep.

we made it home in about 10 minutes, tucked Skyla in to bed, adn layed down In ours.

"So, I only felt pretty good to you?" Dash said with an evil smile on her face.

"Well, how about really pretty good?" I joked

Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"OH MY CELESTIA can I not get ONE night alone with my family without interruption or having to kill something!?" i yelled, carefull not to wake up Skyla.

Dash and I got up, walked to the door, and opened it. It was Soarin'.

"What the hay are you doing here at this time soarin'?" Dash asked, slightly agrivated.

"R-rainboo dassssssh...I-i hav someting ta tell yooo" he said in slurred speach

"Are you drunk?" Dash asked, even more annoyed.

"I.I lovvve yoooo. actally i loove piie, b-but you a-a-a-are still in ssssecond pl-place." he said

"Go home soarin', you're drunk, again. I'll see you at work on Thursday" Dash said before shutting the door in his face.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I think I seen him walk into a pub while we were heading to Brodie's ride." Dash said as we walked back into the bedroom.

"So, where were we?" she said, spitting on her hoof and reaching down for me-

**SORRY, I'm not doing one of those chapters again, anyway, long story short she doesnt get pregnant.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
